


Invasion

by CaraLee



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Damian's Team, Except They are Really Lian's Team, F/M, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then the Grayson home is invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote after New Years Eve and after I had made several adjustments to the timeline and cast. That being said, they are fairly compatible, Invasion just trumps NYE and The Continued Adventures of Nightwing and Batgirl, for Earth-934 cannon. (The big difference is that the younger two Graysons are a couple of years younger.)

When Barbara wheeled herself into her living room at five in the morning, it was to the sight of more than half a dozen teenagers draped over every available surface, sound asleep. She paused a moment, evaluating the situation, before turning to her own bedroom where she found her husband sprawled over their bed, also sound asleep, still in the clothes he had been wearing the last time she saw him, when he’d headed out the door to work twenty-two hours ago. He stirred as she entered and gave her a bleary smile.

“Hey Babs.”

She gave him a stern look as she pulled a nightshirt out of the dresser. “Care to tell me why we seem to have hosted a Titan sleepover?”

Dick gave her a sleepy, sheepish smile. “I’m not really sure. It just sort of happened. Cirdan is sacked out in the kids’ shower by the way, he was starting to get a little dried out. And the babies are at the manor under the watchful eyes of the dreaded Penny-Two, so we don’t have to worry about them for now.” He scooted to the side to give her room to join him on the bed, where they cuddled up together against the head-board.

“Do we have actual permission for them all to be here?” Babs gave him a Look.

He counted off on his fingers. “Lian is actually staying with Wally and Artemis while Roy is off world, and both she and the twins were dropped off via the Flash Express so yes, they do. Lois just said to make sure that Chris doesn’t break any furniture and not to return him before two in the afternoon. Dinah says hello and to make sure that Sin has a good time, Nell’s mom said she could, Colin is emancipated and gave himself permission, Garth said that Cirdan needed more experience in the surface world, Damian practically lives here, Mar’i _does_ live here.” He paused. “I’m actually not sure about Milagro, but I haven’t gotten any panicked calls from Jamie, her mother, or Guy, so I think they at least know she’s alright.”

Babs frowned and Dick shrugged. “She’s seventeen and an inter-planetary peace keeper. I think she’s mature enough to be responsible for her own whereabouts.”

She sighed and leaned in closer to his side. “Did we do the right thing? Allowing Mar’i to join the Titans.”

She felt a weight on the top of her head as Dick rested his chin in her hair. “I know she’s young Babs, but she’s capable and arguably one of the safest members of the team if you discount Chris or bring Kryptonite into the equation. She’s practically invulnerable.”

“She’s still twelve.” Babs said, not really sure why she was playing devil’s advocate. “Chris is the next youngest and he’s got two years on her.”

“Chronologically in our time,” Dick pointed out. “Jai and Irey are only nine. And Chris is a lot older, he just floated in limbo in space for twenty-something years.” He sighed. “Honestly, I wish she never had put on a mask. But she’s a good Robin and Lian is a good team leader. She’s as safe as any of us, and I don’t think we can really ask for anything more. We can’t really stop her. She does have superpowers for when she’s in a pinch.”

Babs sighed and snuggled in closer, her eyes drifting closed. “Hmmm. You’re feeding them in the morning. I’m sleeping in.”

She felt her husband drop a light kiss on her eyelids. “Are you kidding? Nell and Colin are making pancakes. We are both sleeping in and getting breakfast in bed. I already negotiated it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may be interested,  
> Damian Wayne, Colin Wilkes, and Milagro Reyes are all seventeen  
> Lian Harper and Nell Little are sixteen  
> Cirdan (Garth and Dolphin's son) and Sin Lance are fifteen  
> Chris Kent and Irey West are fourteen/It's complicated  
> and Mar'i Grayson is twelve.


End file.
